gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Step
Step is introduced in Basic Set as the standard form of movement for many techniques, such as Attack, Evaluate, Aim or Concentrate. Martial Arts GURPS Martial Arts 98 mentions that a Movement Point can be used instead for some Change Posture instead of dedicating an entire Maneuver. However it requires attacking and options like Move or Defensive Attack are not listed as possibilities for this free access to lower postures. Erlking in October 2014 pointed out for example how rising from kneeling to standing can be done via a "step", but that maneuvers which use Movement Points instead of steps do not contain that option for a cheaper kneel. December 2014 this was addressed by Peter V. Dell'Orto on Dungeon Fantastic when commenting on how Berserkers can't do Change Posture and Douglas Cole replied: :Note that I do exactly this for my newly-defined Change Position maneuver in Technical Grappling. You can do it by accepting a penalty for any maneuver that allows a step, or you can do it by itself if required. A user pointed out that the second one was good when changing position needed to be done by brute force (a Contest of ST), where combining it with an attack or other move was when it needed to be done with skill. Technical Grappling Changing Posture on page 10 reiterates MA98 and leads up to the following... Page 21 says that Force Posture Change must be used "While grappling or being grappled". TG 35 the Change Position technique, although adapted from Shoving People Around, explicitly can be used to change one's own position in addition to or instead of one's opponent's. It gives a hint as to how to address Erlking's concern: one movement point and one step are considered equivalent at least in respect to changing facing. Note however: *may be combined with any attack that allows a step (most maneuvers) or movement up to half your Move (e.g., All-Out Attack) **Due to above, it would not be possible to use during a Move or Move and Attack maneuver though, so Erlking's concerns are still not completely addressed. TG37 FPC says it is resolved via a quick contest. One simple cheat to easily change your posture by using an "Attack" instead of a maneuver would be to find someone/something you can easily defeat. For example: using the Force Posture Change technique against a rock with ST 5 DX 5. Since non-sentient things do not make active defenses (like all-out attackers) they may be unable to resist a quick contest at all, and perhaps fail it automatically. This is clarified via page 11 Quick Contests and Technical Grappling. "techniques that default to ST or HT use the first type" (you don't need to make your roll, you can simply fail by less) and Force Posture Change is explicitly identified as something that can be done this way. QCaTG does not include "Change Position" in its list, meaning that doing that as a MP/Step/Attack may require passing the roll, without the 'fail by less' option. It says "using the higher of each combatant’s Trained ST or Change Position" just like "using the best of each combatant’s Trained ST or Force Posture Change" though, so it would be unclear why it's excluded from the list, and may be an oversight. Retreats B377: :If your opponent attacked you with a maneuver that allows a step, but has not yet taken his step, he can choose to follow you by taking his unused step. In effect, he is forcing you back! quotes Kromm 2007 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=454308&postcount=3 :you could certainly make six feints at -15 -- making the first three on people in your forward arc, then turning 180° as your step (perfectly legit; see p. B386) and making the second three on fighters who were formerly behind you. What he was referencing is somewhat unclear. Movement in Tactical Combat includes related but nonspecific mention: *Each yard of step – usually one yard, for humans – equals one hex of movement. You may change facing freely before or after you move. Presumably you can choose to "step" into the hex you're still presently occupying B368 (a similar page number with the last 2 digits swapped) is probably what Kromm meant to reference: :You may always turn to face a different direction as part of any step (or as the step, if you just want to change your facing). 387's Facing Changes and Movement only specifies "At the end of your turn" It does add: :You may also change facing before or during your movement on a Move, Move and Attack, or All-Out Defense (Increased Dodge) maneuver But it says "turning 180° costs three movement points", not that it can be done as a step. Spinning (Acrobatic Movement) doesn't really allow that either, it only applies when using movement points, not steps. 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1678048&postcount=23 :Spinning to attack someone behind you is no harder than not moving at all to attack someone in front of you. That doesn't sound right. This is why Movement Points should entirely replace "step" (just treat Step in maneuvers as 20% movement points!) because it would be harder! See also *Retreat Category:Rules